


Making Ink from Flower Petals

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, ZenoHika Week Winter 2021 (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: Alternate universe in a modern setting in which Zenos owns a tattoo parlor and the Warrior of Light runs a flower shop.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Making Ink from Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 prompt for ZenoHika Week on Twitter. May turn this into a series if there's enough interest (or if I feel like it). If I do, the rating's gonna get bumped up :3c Accompanying art: https://twitter.com/nateharmonica/status/1357065337250979842

_ Tap tap tap tap _ . Looked like it would be another quiet day at the flower shop; but that was quite typical for the middle of summer. The biggest holidays had come and gone, wedding season was slowing down, and everyone was likely out on vacation. Even the page of his spiral notebook for jotting down arrangement ideas was as devoid as the room. Nate stared absently out the window, perched upon the stool behind the counter. The world was so quick to pass him by with hardly anyone passing even the quickest glance at the window’s display. Pity though it was, he knew what he was getting into when he inherited the shop from that sweet old lady; bless her soul. 

Chancing a glance to the computer monitor, he sighed, relieved to see he was on his last half hour before closing. Now his thoughts wandered from flower arrangements to what he’d have for dinner. Hopefully he’d find more inspiration tomorrow. His eyes slowly drifted shut and even the tapping of his finger on the counter had stopped. 

“Ah, good. I made it in time.”

“H- wha?” Quickly blinking his eyes, he felt as though his heart jumped into his throat at the unexpected voice. It was a last-minute customer, what a surprise. “Oh! Good evening~! If you need assistance, please let me know!” Nate beamed at the man. He didn’t recognize this guy, but he couldn’t help enjoying how delightfully out-of-place he looked in the shop. He was rather big, both in terms of height and muscle mass. Long, blond hair was tied back into a ponytail, dark clothing covered his body, and he had a number of tattoos as well. Oh yes, he was more than welcome here, Nate couldn’t help but stare; he was quite handsome. 

“Actually, I do. Says in your ads you take commissions for arrangements, yes?”

“Mhm!” Nate nodded, clicking his pen ready to jot down notes. “They can be a tad pricey depending on what you want, but what did you have in mind?”

“Understandable.” He replied. The customer withdrew a phone from his rear pocket. Soft clicking and tapping sounded from the device as he seemed to be searching through apps. “Now… this is my first flower arrangement and my first visit to your shop so I’m not sure what exactly you have available here. It’s quite a long list so feel free to choose on your own from what looks nice and what you’re able to acquire. Have fun with it.” 

Nate chuckled. “Alright. Sounds good!”

“Okay…” The customer started, eyes fixated on the screen in front of him. “Firstly, would you be able to do a base with black roses?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “It’s very easy and takes about 24 hours.” But now he was concerned; typically black roses are for mourning, but if the client wished for him to have fun then this may have been for aesthetics given the way he looks. 

“Ah. Good. Yes, black roses… maybe some dried or withered mixed in as well. And for my list… adonis, agnus castus, aloe, windflower, European basil, begonia, crowfoot, a single daffodil…”

“Uh… huh…”

“...dragon plant, Mesembryanthemum, furze with the thorny branches, dark-colored geranium, Caroline jasmine…”

“Mmhmm…”

“...lettuce, meadowsweet, a single white narcissus, and Sweetvetch.” The familiar sound of the phone clicking off preceded the return of the device to his back pocket. “Seem doable?” 

Nate hummed. Dread, misfortune, death, coldness, anger… as far as he can remember, most of these flowers have such negative symbolism behind them. It was worth researching when he got home. “Yes, I think I can work with this. Umm… may I ask what the occasion is for?”

The customer chuckled. “I probably should’ve known a florist would catch on. See, my father’s birthday is next week and there’s going to be a party for him. I wanted to give him a gift to keep the peace while silently letting him know how I  _ really  _ feel about him.” 

“Ah, don’t get along with your dad, huh?” Nate couldn’t help but giggle. “Well that’s very clever, then.” He patted around under the counter, blindly grabbing for a stack of papers. “Just fill this little form out for me right quick, then. I’ll start brainstorming tomorrow and get in contact with you once I can get an estimate on the price of the arrangement. There is a $20 down payment that you can either get out of the way now, or wait until I have a more solid price.”

“Now’s perfectly fine.” He replied, sliding the completed form back to Nate. “And a week is enough time for you to get it done?”

“It’ll be plenty!” The man beamed, glancing over the paperwork and quickly typing into the computer. “Register’s ready for payment when you are. You should be hearing from me no later than tomorrow afternoon, Mr. Galvus!”

“Zenos is fine. No need for such formalities. I’ll be looking forward to it.” The smile he gave Nate was enough to make his heart skip a beat. His mind was already starting to fill with ideas; he didn’t know what it was about this guy but Nate knew he had to make something incredibly impressive for him.

* * *

The week had come and gone and Nate now sat impatiently staring at the clock on the monitor. Closing time was near again, but he couldn’t close shop just yet. This was supposed to be the day Zenos picked up his commission and he had to admit, he was a bit nervous about meeting the man’s expectations. His leg bounced anxiously as the seconds ticked down. 

“Phew, narrowly made it again!”

Much like last time, Nate’s heart jumped in his chest at the sudden intrusion. “Ah, no worries! I would’ve stayed behind a little later for ya.”He beamed, waving at Zenos as he approached the counter. Well well, the party must be a formal affair; he was nicely cleaned up in a suit this evening. No man should be allowed to be that handsome. 

“How sweet. Still, apologies for the late arrival. Had to get ready, as you can probably see.” He said, adjusting his tie.

Nate giggled, hopping off the stool. “No worries. And I’d say it was worth it; you look fantastic. One moment, please! Your arrangement is in the back.” After a brief moment, Nate returned with the arrangement. Black roses and various other plants requested by the client filled a violet vase tied with a black velvet ribbon. “And there we go.~ I can make minor adjustments if need be!”

A soft gasp from Zenos made his heart skip a beat. The man went from a look of shock to positively beaming. “Whoa! That’s much better than I imagined! It’s incredible…” The man leaned closer to get a better look, taking his phone from his pocket. “Tch, such a waste this is going to the old man… kinda wanna keep it for myself now.”

“I’m so happy you like it!” Nate beamed. “Of course, you’re always welcome to come back if you want some personal arrangements.” He winked. “But I’m sure you’re in a hurry. Ready for payment when you are.” 

After snapping a couple of photos, he popped his card into the machine, barely tearing his gaze from the flowers. “Well I just might take you up on that. Could use something nice like this for my place-” Something seemed to catch his eye as he moved to put his card back in his wallet; the tip jar. Even despite the commission’s high price tag, he still dropped a couple bills. “Oh, and before I go… I couldn’t help but notice…” Zenos pocketed the wallet and took something else from another to offer; a black business card. “...your arms are rather bare, aren’t they? Feel free to pay me a visit if you ever wanna change that.” 

Nate took the card from between his fingers. Looks like he runs a tattoo shop; and not too far from where he worked judging by the address. “O-oh! Well, thank you!” He smiled. “Hmm I just might… Well, I hope the party is quick and painless for you! Have a good evening!” He waved.

Zenos took the vase carefully in his arms, a most gentle smile painted his features as his gaze almost seemed to linger. “And you as well.”


End file.
